islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 3
The '''third season '''starts to air in the year 2015. It contains ten episodes. This is the first series created by Animal Logic. It was produced in the cross of Stop Motion and CGI which is similar to The Lego Movie. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *7897 *Smokey *Snozzle *Sploosh *Sally *Harrison *Wilson *Cameron *Jeffery *Michelle *Whiff *Charlie *Low Lip *Austin *Bash and Dash (First appearence on Episode 30) *Ferdinand (First appearence on Episode 30) *Captain (First appearence on Episode 30) Episodes #Let It Snow - Christmas is already over, Austin must clear the snow off the tracks and Thomas and Spencer must take firewood to the stations. New Year's Day must start. #Michelle And The Breakdown - Michelle has been breaking down while her engine catches fire. #Fish - Milo, the fishing boat arrives on Sodor to fish for fish. #Charlie Was Here - Charlie arrives on the railway, the engines wanted to let him know he was fun. #Whiff's Waste Dump - Whiff was the first working in his dump, but Harrison was driving down the road back to work and fell into Hiro's garbage wagons. #Stuck In The Muds - Spencer is trying to avoid from getting cleaned. #No More Kisses For Bertie - Sally chases after Bertie before she kisses him. #Water, Water, Everywhere! - Lots of water puddles are all over the track, Thomas spoils everything around the island before Wilson's fruits. #Rescue Squad On Sodor - A new fire helicopter, Sploosh arrives on the island to do some training before Sheriff, Trooper, Michelle, Smokey, Snorkel, and Snozzle team up together. #A Pirate's Life For Me - Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Captain wanted Thomas to play "pirates" before the Misty Island tunnel blocks. Featured Characters Introduced *Milo - A white fishing boat who goes fishing. *Otis - A blue barge who gets loaded into some stuff. *Neptune - A yellow mini-sub who goes for underwater experiments. *Peyton - A claw crane who grabs garbage at Whiff's Waste Dump. *Connor - A yellow crusher who crushes garbage and broken cars. *Sploosh - A red fire helicopter who uses a water bucket to put out fires. *Sheriff - A police car who catch speeders who goes much too fast. *Bruno - A police van who captures robbers. *Scooter - A police motorcycle who catch speeders. *Trooper - A police copter who searches for robbers being hidden. *Jesse - A police prisoner transporter who carries robbers to the police station. *Farren - A Mainland Police Team Leader squad car who was mentioned by Sheriff. *Olivia - An armored Mainland police car who was mentioned b Sheriff. *Adrian - A Mainland Police Pick-Up Truck who was mentioned by Sheriff. *Perry - A Mainland Police Van who was mentioned by Sheriff. Featured Cast US * Chris Pratt as The Narrator, and Emmet * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, Scruff, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and the Railway Inspector * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Dash * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Alicia Botti * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Salty, Captain, and Dowager Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, and Cranky * Ben Small as Charlie * Steven Kynman as Fireman Sam * David Carling as Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, and Chief Officer Boyce * Tegwen Tucker as Penny Morris * Tom Hanks as Smokey * Albert Brooks as Morgan Blaze * Siera Florindo as Greta, and one of the groaning passengers * Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo and Harrison * Roz Ryan as Michelle * Brian Doyle-Murray as Peyton * John DiMaggio as Shawn and Connor * Dana Snyder as Blake McDowell, and one of the groaning passengers * Zachary Levi as one of the groaning passengers * Timothy Dalton as Trooper * Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally * Tom Kenny as Austin, Sheriff, Justin Furneaux, Otis, and Sploosh * Ned Beatty as Jeffrey * Elijah Wood as Bruno, Snorkel, and Snozzle * Tajja Isen as Dixie * David Kaufman as Marty McFly * Christopher Lloyd as Doc. Emmett L. Brown * Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton * TurboJ as Reggie, Top Hatt, Bob Wycoff, Huey Tannen, Rainbow Tannen, The Thief, and Max Porter * Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen, and Buford Tannen * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy (Wyldstyle) UK * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Harrison, Snorkel, Sploosh, Jules Brown, and Verne Brown *Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, and Snorkel *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, Lady Hatt, and Bridget Hatt and her friends *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Rocky, Victor, Kevin, Cranky, Charlie, Stephen Hatt, the Knapford stationmaster, the Maithwaite stationmaster, Farmer Trotter, the bird watcher, Farmer McColl, and Peyton *Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti, Dixie, and Lucy (Wyldstyle) *Glenn Wrage as Shawn and Connor * Steven Kynman as Fireman Sam, Morgan Blaze, Justin Furneaux, and Austin * David Bedella as Trooper * David Carling as The Narrator, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Chief Officer Boyce, and Emmet Brickowski * Tegwen Tucker as Penny Morris, Sally, Michelle, and Greta *Kerry Shale as Diesel, Smokey, Reggie, and Marty McFly * Christopher Lloyd as Doc. Emmett L. Brown * Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton * TurboJ as Bob Wycoff, Huey Tannen, Rainbow Tannen, The Thief, and Max Porter * Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen, and Buford Tannen Trivia *This is the first season for Chris Pratt who voices as The Narrator. *The fire rescue theme shares the same theme with the fifth series of Fireman Sam. *It is rumored when the characters of Misty Island Rescue would be pushed up after the series. *Every cast joined in voicing all Back to the Future Characters in the Island of Sodor Chronicles Franchise. Category:Television Series